Chronicles of the Daughter
by Lakshmi1
Summary: Snape fathers a baby girl. Adopted and raised in India, she visits her father every year in England, makes friends with the Twins, travels back to the time of the Marauders and attends Hogwarts. But there is a catch, she is a squib and no one knows!
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of the Daughter**

Summary:- Snape fathers a baby girl. Adopted and raised in India, she comes back to every year to her father in England, makes friends with the Twins, travels back to the time of the Marauders and attends Hogwarts. But there is a catch, she is a squib and no one knows! She decides to, as they say, wing it! Watch as she deals with the suspicious Marauders, love-sick Rabastan/Lucius/etc., jealous Bellatrix, and annoyed Weasleys.

Prologue:-

_Tuesday March 23, 1978_

_Time- 8:47 pm_

"One more," said a rather drunk Severus Snape. The bartender looked at the drunken man and sighed. He had suggested the man stop drinking around three shots ago, but his argument had met with rather heavy abuse in return. _Lord knows what the hell was wrong with the man_, he thought. "Wasshh wrong?" Snape exclaimed. He staggered to his feet, his hands holding tightly to the counter in front of him, "The luurve of ma life jussht maahried the man I hate mossht in the entire world! And you ashh..k me, wassh wrong? You shtupid muggle!" he gulped down the other shot handed to him by the bartender, "Oh, Lily. Why…" The man looked on the verge of collapsing, from grief or drinks, the bartender had no idea. _Maybe another woman would be better, like that black-haired woman who too looked like she was dying from grief over there in the other corner_, he thought. "Right, you are! Another woo..man!" Could he read minds? "Reading minds, rubbish! Leghli—legli—Lezlie—what was it!" but nonetheless he staggered down to the corner where the other woman was sitting, grieving.

"Get away from me, you muggle freak! I'll curse you so bad…" and the woman broke down crying. She wiped her tears instantly as a stick thing was thrust in front of her. A wand? A wizard!

"Lisshen…one night. I need to grieve…you need to waeva…no shtrings." The woman looked thoughtful. _Eric, you cheated on me_, she thought, _I will show you_. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around the man in front of her. She didn't care what his name was, who he was. It didn't matter to her if he was one of those freak supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Right now, he would be her Eric. They both exited the bar and he apparated her to what she thought his house was. She knew this place. Right on the left, if she remembered correctly, was a children's playground, and little shops. Spinner's End. But all thoughts left her as he started kissing her neck. She pushed him away and took out her wand. Whispering out a glamour charm, she transformed his image. Brown hair, blue eyes, and small dimples on the corner of his mouth. She nearly cried.

"Eric," she whispered. Severus seemed to understand his image had been changed and took out his own wand in return. The woman in front of him was his pseudo-Lily. Red hair, grass green eyes, and freckles splattered on the nose- 17. He touched her hair unable to believe himself. His Lily was here, in front of him. She hadn't left him for that Potter. He kissed her, hard enough to induce a gasp out of her. God, he loved her. Tonight, she was his.

-

-

-

-

_Sunday May 5, 1978_

_Time-2:13 pm_

Severus Snape scowled and bit back a curse, right about to leave his lips. Didn't those idiot muggle neighbors understand that they should leave-him-alone! He nearly managed to create an explosion in his lab. The Dark Lord could call for him any minute and he had to be ready with the potion. He quickly took out a ladle and poured out the perfect potion into three separate vials. Putting unbreakable charms on them for safety, he stomped over to the door as the door bell rang for the third time. He swung in open and saw a black haired woman on his doorstep.

"May I help you, madam?" he spoke through his gritted teeth which seemed to make the already tense woman even more nervous. _Good_, he thought, _maybe now they would understand that Severus Snape liked his privacy._ The woman fiddled with her shirt and looked up at him.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumb woman! What the hell was wrong with her? If he knew her, well either she would be invited inside wouldn't she? He felt like cursing her until she admitted the grass was blue and the sky green. He shook his head. Why was he being so polite? "Um…two months ago, in Fluid Bar. March…23th?" 23th March. The day he died. The day Lily got married to that…jerk! He remembered drinking. And then dreams of Lily and him…oh.

"You were Li…the red-haired woman that night." She quickly nodded her head.

"I wanted you to know…that I….that night I…"

"Spit it out, woman!"

"I am pregnant," she managed to stammer out. Severus was struck speechless. Of all the things he had imagined her to say, this was _not_ one of them! What? A baby…was it even his?

"Kindly then go and tell the others whom you warm beds for, because it cannot possibly be mine." No, that was right. He was not entitled to a family. Not if it was not with his Lily. This woman had to be lying. The woman gasped, and her eyes started to water. Severus rolled his eyes. Women!

She shook her head, "I have never slept with anyone other than you from that day forth…you are the father. I think…marriage…" was this woman daft?!

"Listen, you tramp. That night we both agreed to no strings attached. Now it is not my fault that you decided to get pregnant. Drop the child. Birth it and leave it in the trashcan! I don't care, you slut. Leave me be!" Severus went on a rampage when she even suggested he live without his Lily. What did she think of….oh god! It burnt. The Dark Lord was calling him.

"Please, you don't understand! I cannot keep this child without marriage. My parents, the society! I…"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to spread your legs for every second person on the streets. Now leave. I do not want anything to do with you or your sin!" he shut the door on her face and rushed over to the basement. Grabbing the vials and quickly dressing in his Death Eater garments, Severus silently apparated out to Little Hangleton.

-

-

-

-

_Friday December 13, 1978_

_Time- 9:29 am._

The woman let out one last gasp and her head rolled onto her side. She was dead. Instead she had left behind a little joy. The elderly nurse coddled the crying infant girl in her arms and washed her in warm water. The baby's mother had died before she could tell of the father and the baby's name. She then took her out to the observatory and placed her in one of the cots. Baby Girl. That was her name for now. The nurse- Anna- thought the baby was the cutest little angel she had seen in a while now. Her dark hair and dark eyes that seemed so innocent. And the little lips that pouted, and her nose that expanded slightly before she let out a heart-breaking wail. The girl would in two or three days time, soon be placed in a state-run orphanage. She rushed back to the doctor and the patient and started cleaning up the operation theatre.

"So, Sister Anna. What do you think about the baby's name?" Dr. Connor said. Anna looked at the young doctor questioningly. "I mean we must name the child before we place it in an orphanage, or they do it anyway. Would you like to name the child?" Anna smiled. Dr. Connor knew that she was a spinster and had always dreamed of having children. Well, she always thought that her own name, thought quite common was very pretty, and if she had to name her own daughter, it would be-

"Annalise. Baby Girl Annalise." Dr. Connor smiled and filed out the baby's birth certificate. Annalise. Born- December 13th, 1978. Time- 9:28 pm.

-

-

-

-

_Thursday July 9, 1981_

_Time- 5:34 pm _

"And please sign these papers and you can officially take Annalise home," the matron at the St. Jude's Orphanage said smilingly at the young Indian couple. They had come into three months ago to adopt a baby with their five year old daughter in tow and had chosen the little Annalise to take home with them. Annalise was now 2 years and around 7 months old. There were so many kids at the orphanage that they could not take care of each one of them personally and so she was so very glad that Annalise had been adopted so she could fully receive the love and affection she deserved, that each one of these kids deserved. The official signing and every formality was done. She rang for her helper- Louisa and asked her to bring in Annalise. The young toddler had grown quite familiar with the young couple and their daughter who doted on Anna.

Two minutes later, Louisa came in holding hands with Little Anna. Anna squealed seeing the young couple and dashed over to the man who flung the young girl into the air, making her squeal in delight. He grabbed her in a tight hug with his left hand and with his right arm, pulled his wife and child in. the little family was now complete. The matron choked back her own tears and rubbed them away with the back of her hand.

"Will you be changing her name?" The man and the woman simultaneously nodded. They looked at each other and seemed to reach a consensus.

"Vaishnavi- the daughter of the Gods. Vaishnavi Annalise Kapoor," the woman declared. Vaishnavi it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicles of the Daughter**

Chapter 1: The Arrival and the Disclosure

_#13 Grimmauld Place_

_Thursday July 24__th__, 1995_

_Time- 9:13 pm_

Severus Snape scowled. As a child, his mother had often told him that if he did that too much, his face might get stuck like that. At this point of his age, he was inclined to agree with her. But he could not help himself. Did everyone he associate with, have to be such dumb idiots?!

"No, Harry has every right to be in this meeting, Molly! I will not allow you to shield my godson. He is my responsibility, not yours!" shouted an enraged Sirius Black.

"Harry is not James, Sirius! And I have handled his responsibility more than you have, getting locked up in Azkaban!"

"You know very well that was not my fault, Molly and I will have you know…"

"ENOUGH!" thundered Dumbledore. _Finally the old man was good for something if only to stop that Black from getting on my nerves_, thought Severus. He checked his watch. He needed to leave soon. If they could only get some work done at these dumb order meetings! The Dark Lord was lying low for now and the idiotic Ministry had apparently decided to curtail the issue until it would start to blow out of proportion. But looking at the state of these order meetings, Severus had to rethink his decision to join the 'light' side. Maybe the Dark Lord wasn't such a bad idea, unlike Bumblebee and his Order of the Chickens! _No, Severus, _he thought to himself, _for Lily. And for a better future for my daughter. _"Will you both sit down? Harry will arrive in another six days and then we will ask for his opinion on the matter. Now, the meeting is concluded and it occurs to me," he sniffed the air, "that Molly has prepared her ever famous Chicken Pot Pie." Molly blushed at the compliment and Dumbledore beamed, rubbing his belly in anticipation for the oncoming feast that was Molly Weasley's ever specialty. "Everyone join us for dinner." Everyone started to get up and help out in the kitchen. Severus turned and headed towards the door when the dreaded words came out from interfering coot's mouth, "Oh Severus, won't you join us for dinner?"

"Albus, you know I never stay for your frivolities."

"Oh come on, Snivellus. It's not like you got something else to do other than to go and grovel at your Master's feet," a surly looking Sirius Black taunted. Severus gritted his teeth together and took a deep breathe. Think happy thoughts; go to your happy place. To hell with it.

"If you must know, Black," he spat out the name as if it was acidic in his mouth, "I have prior engagements. People to see. Not hump around with a hippogriff, like you do, you mangy cur!" Both wands were out in a second, curses ready on their lips when suddenly the wands were snatched from their hands by the headmaster. It seemed they both had forgotten he was still here.

"A date, is it, Severus? Good for you," said the old man jovially. Severus nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Date…no…god no! My daughter is coming to town," he hurriedly explained and then paled.

"Daughter?" the old man's eye were twinkling maddeningly. _Oh shit_, thought Severus. In front of his eyes he could see the horrified eyes and the word spreading like plague. What did they think of him, that he would be a celibate for life? Granted he somewhat was…but still. The word had spread and there were people collecting and looking at him horrified. They were overpowering him and for a second to him it felt like he was back in the Wizengamont and ready to be chucked into Azkaban. "Severus, you never mentioned having any family."

"Ah…well...no…she's my brother's daughter…really…" the old headmaster was quite quick to remind him that he was an only child, "my brother….oh no, no, no….my mother's brother's son." And the old man again reminded him that his mother too had been an only child of the Princes and he had earlier mentioned a daughter not a son. Severus was trapped. "I will be late, Albus! I have to rush. Take care, sayonara, toodles…." Damn! Toodles? But at least now he was free. 'Pop' and he was gone, not alone mind you. For the mischievous, and nutcase, as most would say, headmaster had been very quick in his old age to grab onto to his Potion Master's arm before he apparated away.

-

-

-

-

_Empty Parking Lot, Heathrow Airport_

_Same Day_

_Time- 9:23 pm_

"Albus Dumbledore, are you out of your mind?" a very annoyed Snape thundered out at his employer.

"A mistake, I assure you Severus. An honest mistake."

"Well, you can leave now and rectify said mistake."

"Ah, and pass up an opportunity to see your beautiful daughter, I think not. Lead the way," and with that the headmaster transformed both his and Severus robes into proper muggle suits. He himself supported a velvet red coat and trousers with a lime green shirt. But Severus scowled at his own look of Dark Green Velvetness and changed it into a plain black cotton suit. He looked at Albus' dress code and sighed, shaking his head slightly. It was better he didn't say anything at all. He brisk walked towards the airport and hoped to Merlin that Mr. Santa Claus wasn't planning on following him. But since when did Merlin listen to the likes of ex-Death Eaters. "And when is your daughter arriving?"

"Her plane landed an hour ago so she should be out any minute now. She is coming with her dance troupe. They are doing a performance here in a week and she will stay for another three after that. Now don't ask anymore questions and for Merlin's sake pretend like we don't know each other!" and he entered the arrivals and waited by the front railing for his daughter. A few minutes had passed when the gates opened and people rushed out. Severus straightened his back and his usual sight turned into a glare when he spotted, it would seem his daughter.

"Severus, why is your daughter holding hands with that young gentleman?" Anna, you were in big trouble missy! It was in times like these when the real Severus Snape came out. He could care less if it was one of his students but his daughter was not allowed to even have a life outside of studies. No way! And it seemed that Albus could sense his irritation because his grin increased, and Severus' scowled deepened. He raised one of his hands and alerted the young woman to his presence. The woman turned to face them completely and gave a huge teethy smile at seeing her father and waved to them. She bade goodbye to her friends, and hugged each one them, promising to see them whenever. She rushed with her trolley and stopped it right an inch in front of them. She flung her hands around her father and buried her face in his shoulder. In return her father gently hugged her, smiling slightly. Albus had for the very first time seen such happiness or rather such a positive emotion on his spy's face, and nearly made the old man teary at the sight. Blinking them back, he took time to study the young woman. It seemed she had a lot in common with her father. She looked around seventeen and though considerably shorter than her tall pillar-like father, she was a good height of 5'7, had straight black hair till her mid-back with a long red and black colored flick on the left side of her face, and when she untangled herself from her father, Albus could see the same twin black, heavily kohled eyes on both the faces holding back heavy tears. It seemed she had also inherited the tendency to keep back the 'weaker' emotions as her father had described them. The only difference Albus could visibly see was the nose- she had inherited the long straight pointed nose, but like her father it was not broken and seemed aristocratic rather than roguish. A silver nose ring flashed in the light.

"Hel-lo, father!" And with that she kissed his left cheek and her grin stretched further when her father scowled. "You came, and it seems you brought…." As her attention shifted to Albus on their right, "Santa Claus along with you. Is Rudolph parked outside?" Albus chuckled, _and her father's sarcastic wit too_. Grudgingly admitting to himself that his daughter had indeed seen the Red Disaster, Severus introduced them. "Hello, I am Vaishnavi Annalise Kap—Snape. Call me Annalise."

"Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, my dear. The pleasure is all mine." And with that Albus looked at the young girl's clothes. She was in interesting muggle attire, and Albus really had to wonder how the society and world had changed from his teenage years. _But then again_, Albus thought, _it had been 97 years_. She was wearing dark brown cargo-capri pants with some gold-silver chains hanging from the sides. On her torso, she was wearing two sleeveless T-shirts, something Albus really did not see the point of. _The weather, maybe?,_ he thought. The inside shirt like the pants were dark brown and the outside shirt was a darker lime green. The belt on the pants had a huge golden buckle. She was wearing a couple of long necklaces, beaded green and brown, till her upper stomach, and on her forearms, a couple of heavy stone bracelets. That was not all, her fingers too were cluttered with stoned rings of all colors- pearls, turquoise, were among the some Albus could recognize. _Definitely, a character_, thought Albus.

Severus had taken to rolling the trolley along the way as his daughter clung to his right arm -content on remaining silent and enjoying her father's presence. But Albus was not the one to be steered off course. He had come here today not only to see his employee's daughter, but also see to it that both she and her father accompanied them to dinner at the Black Mansion. It was quite an ambitious task but he had after all defeated Grindlewald and was the one who Voldemort feared most. Surely that counted for something. And so he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sudden gasp coming out of Severus. He let out a curse and grabbed his left forearm in apparent pain. People next to them in the airport turned to stare at the three of them and Albus quickly pulled out his wand to divert their attention and asked Annalise to steer her father out of the way, and alongside the corner of a wall.

"He is calling me, urgently. I cannot delay any further," when Annalise opened her mouth, he cut her off, "No, Anna. I will explain later. Albus, there is no time for the garbs or even the mask. I need to leave urgently. Ann, please go with Albus. He will apparate you home." And with that he steered off, smiling slightly as he heard his daughter mutter 'stay safe' to him. Annalise turned to the old man on her right. He did really seem like a cartoon to her, with the red suit and the long white beard, but there was something commanding about the man. Something that demanded respect and awe, and alongside that the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made her instantly like the old man. He reminded her of her grandfather who had passed away a year ago, diagnosed with cancer.

"So, Mr. Dumbledore, would you please take me home to Spinner's End? I need to prepare food for father. Because as usual, he has not eaten his lunch or his dinner."

"Ah, Miss Snape. But I would like to invite you to your father's… workplace, I suppose you could say. Come and join us for dinner. There is delicious Chicken Pie and tomato soup up for grabs. And there will be lots of children your age, or near to. Spend your holidays with the lovely bunch."

Annalise grinned up at the old man, "You just want to annoy my father, don't you? I know very well where he works and the people he hates, which may very well be everyone else except me in the world. I know all about the…Wheelys? and the old man who just will not leave him alone," Albus chuckled and corrected her pronunciation. But nonetheless, she had caught him. "Maybe later, sir. I have feeling that father will be very tired after wherever he's gone off to. He cannot hope to want to look for me and where I went. So I should get home and ease his worries, sir. Though you are welcome to join us for dinner after I get the food from the local grocer, and make it, that is." Albus steered her out of the airport and into the parking lot, shaking his head along the way. She was too much like her father, just a happier version. A version that Severus should have become had it not been for all the things that went wrong in his life. Lily dying, the spying, the guilt…. POP and they apparated away.

- - -

_AN-__ Is it all right? And any suggestions as to how I should make all of them, ie. the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius and all meet?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-

** Chronicles of the Daughter**

Chapter 2: The Flashback

_Friday, July 25th_

_12:54 am_

_Number 7, Spinner's End _

The couch was deathly comfortable at the moment, and she took down the fleece blanket covering the loveseat and settled into the long couch. Anna groaned in satisfaction at hearing the popping sounds of her spine settling in place, and stretched even further like a cat lengthening after its afternoon nap. Crawling under the blanket she curled up into a fetus position. The cooling charm on the house was in a serious overdose. Apparently it had something to do with the potion ingredients and their potency something Anna really didn't understand. Why cool the damn things down when they had to be put in a pot of boiling slime right afterwards?

But her father was the master here. He always smelled like his potion ingredients. One might think that those Scamander eyes and newt legs wouldn't exactly smell like Gucci, and it really didn't but she loved the way her father smelled. Of freshness and well cooking really. And he loved talking about his potions and his experiments to her. She might not understand anything that he was talking about, but she tried to listen to the properties of Dragon Blood, the advantages of using stag skin instead of a doe, the harmful affects of mixing shriveled frog intestines with snake flesh. But really she had been a duffer at Chemistry which did not involve as much gore, so what strength did she really have in this subject?

She closed her eyes and let out a breath of satisfaction. Her thoughts had wandered off to when she had first met her father. It had started when she was nine. She had always known that she was an adopted girl, but the craze to know her birth family and started eight years ago. Some kids had been teasing her in school and she had gone to the class teacher bawling her eyes out. That teech sure was nice, thought Annalise. She had called Anna's elder sister, Sareena who was at that time 13 and taken her home to her parents. She had bugged her mum and dad into finding out about her biological parents till they gave in and finally contacted the matron at St. Jude's Orphanage about any information she could give them. The name of the mother had been known, contacting the mother's family had been easy and she had found out about her being an illegitimate child and product of a one night stand, and consequently about the birds and bees. Finding her father had been hardest. Firstly he was rarely available in any records. He had been a wizard and therefore out of touch of the Muggle world as he called it. They had gone to the bar where her mother and father had met, and thankful for CCTV surveillance and the paranoia surrounding the place, they had kept records of everything. Apparently there had been some terrorist or someone loose in the country then.

It had been a very foggy video to look at, lack of technology, seriously 80s! but in the end her parents and recognized the resemblance between Severus Snape and their daughter and a print out had been taken of the man and sent to the police station for searching. Everything in the entire process had taken well over a year and the family's three holidays of visiting England again and again, but she was a pampered princess at both her homes! As excited as she had been to find out about her parents, her nervousness overtook her when she stood outside the door of her father's house at Spinner's End that June afternoon. As always her father and opened the door in a surly mood, and her nervousness had heightened and she looked ready to faint when the cops stepped in front of her and did the chatting, or rather, now that she thought about it, threatening her father. She could remember it as yesterday.

_--_

_June 21__st__, 1988_

_1:35 pm_

_Number 7, Spinner's End_

_Vaishnavi, or Vina as known to everyone around her, nervously took in her surroundings. The entire neighborhood looked like a pretty dreary place to be in and the house she stood in front of now was in an even worse condition. A bit isolated from the rest, the door looked ready to fall off any second now, the windows looked like they had never been washed, and the dark brown wranglers basically gave off an air of, 'Go away, you are not wanted here.' And that was exactly what Vina intended to do as she took a step backwards ready to flee when her mother's hand fell on her shoulder and gave her an air of strength and basically a 'don't you dare back out now after we spent an entire year looking for your father!' She gulped nervously and gripped her father's hand as the cops rang the doorbell again. _

"_Maybe he's not at home, papa. Can we go back to the hotel now?" she said looking up at her father in anticipation. Her puppy dog eyes were in full force and she was completely sure that he would not deny her anything when the door opened with a heavy jerk. Vina gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. She bit her lips and looked at the man in front of her. Black hair that looked like it had not been washed in days, black eyes glaring at her like a hawk, and a menacing sneer plastered on the face. She could not examine the man any further as the large policeman stepped in front of her and explained to the man in the house the situation they were currently in. Apparently her new father had let out a gasp for Vina and her curious nature overtook her and she popped her head to the side, looking at the man from behind the officer's right leg. He was rapidly shaking his head and denying the fact, upon which the officer brought out the girl and Severus was overblown by the amount of resemblance between the girl and him. A carbon copy really, with pigtails that is. The officer grinned winningly, and taking advantage of the shocked man pushed open the door and ushered all of them in._

_Forty minutes had passed and despite what she had previously thought of him, her father had been a gracious host giving them refreshments- wine, and water for her and listened to them telling him about the developments with a calm air. Vina didn't understand much about adults but as far as she had seen in the TV soaps, wasn't he supposed to be freaking out right about now, screaming things like, "Noooo! Tell me this isn't true! It's a conspiracy against me, I haven't fathered a daughter." Well he had said that the first few minutes but then overwhelmed by the situation, Vina supposed he had given up. And now he had been gone inside the kitchen for the past ten minutes and hadn't returned. Her parents were busy talking amongst themselves (the officer had left by now) and she was getting bored and curious about where her new father had gone. She decided to go into the kitchen and check out the situation. _

_And indeed her father was there, staring at the counter, the glasses still in his hands not yet put in the sink for a wash. He was staring off into the space and to her he looked somewhat like the cationic grandmother of the soap that her mother watched. Vina bit her lips nervously wondering whether he had gone into a coma or something and venture forward, her hand automatically reaching out and pulling the fabric of the shirt her father wore. He looked down at her and she signaled for him to pick her up and put her on the counter, and here they were face to face. She bit her lips again._

"_Don't do that. You'll spoil your lips," and she immediately stopped. Those were the first words her father had spoken to her. _

"_Are you mad?" he glanced at her curiously. At his daughter, curiously and then slowly shook his head. "Are you sad?" Again a no. "Are you nervous?" This time it was a tentative nod. "Don't worry. I am too. I'll hold your hand and you won't be anymore. That's what my didi, my elder sister does for me. It really works. I promise." And the little girl took out her hand. Severus reached his own hand out to grab it. He pulled her down and they walked, father and daughter, hand in hand into the drawing room. _

_Her parents had been pleased to see the little step the man had taken in accepting his daughter. And they had gotten to talking a bit about Vina and Severus. Vina was nine years old and her birthday was December 13 1978. She was learning dancing the classical Bharatnatyam form and Hindustani classical music for the past five and two years respectively. She sat next to her father and told him of her hobbies, it was in her instinctive nature to understand people's feelings so she chatted on trying to make him feel more comfortable when he popped a rather strange question in front of them and even stranger was the demonstration that followed._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Kapoor. This might seem strange but has Annalise ever done anything extraordinary. Something you couldn't explain when she was particularly emotive. Angry, sad? Anything strange you felt or others felt or saw?" her parents seem to hesitate at first answering the question but it was her mother that answered._

"_Not strange, beautiful you could say. We haven't told this to anyone but we notice it and it seems like its natural, but when I noticed that it didn't seem to happen with anyone else I… well… See Vina is a very beautiful dancer and a great singer even at her young age. She seems to loose herself when she is doing that and sometimes we notice the mood around the house changes as and when she dances and sings. Nothing drastic but when she dances when she is angry at us, the air around in her room seems a bit sad and smells like it too. Does that make sense? and she has a good way of reading people but we think that might be a natural talent. Many have that, but at such a young age, we are reluctant to say anything to anyone about this."_

"_Meaning she has passive powers. Nothing to worry about, I was wondering if Annalise has my talents or not. She doesn't have exactly what I do, but a lesser extent of that. You see Mrs. Kapoor, I am what is known as a wizard." And then he had proceeded to tell them about everything that being a wizard entailed. Her dad had interjected him more than once, but she saw her mum was so desperate for an explanation she gulped down anything he said and showed them. Slowly they understood the reason their daughter was more special than the rest and the reason that she could connect so easily with Severus Snape that was a completely unlikable man with his acerbic tongue and even harsher eyes. _

_And during that holiday which lasted another nine days she had visited her father regularly and talked with him and their abilities. He had gotten her books to read on the subject and taken her shopping in Diagon Alley after placing her under a Glamour Charm which furiously tickled her. They had connected well and with a promise of her visiting next summer they had bid goodbye to each other. _

_And next year they had kept up to their promise and visited. She had stayed for a month over at his house and had father-daughter bonding time. When she was thirteen and old enough to understand he had told her about his Death Eater days and the spying he used to do (rather she had seen the tattoo and asked him of the story behind the picture). He had told her of a boy named Harry Potter, his boy-who-lived story, and who would be joining the wizarding school come fall. He had told her and taught her the theory behind the potion ingredients. They had discovered her powers were very limited, she was a squib and therefore even simple potions were out of her reach as she couldn't get anything out of them. Even potions required magic of the caster to be poured into the bowl, that's why each cauldron was cleaned with a Cleansing Charm before they were used. To help identify the magic of the wizard or witch who would be brewing. He taught her the difference between cut, dice, slice, grind, etc. and where each technique would be more useful. He even taught her the basics of magical theory and each subject they had at school. Transfiguration, Defense against Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, etc. She read the lot of her father's books whenever she was over and she would in turn gift her many more to read. Something she direly appreciated because it meant that he was trying to get her into the family 'business' so to speak even on his meager salary. Seriously despite the difference in the countries and in the worlds, the teachers everywhere it seemed got terrible salaries. She was thankful here for her adoptive family's flourishing business and the happiness with which they let flow the moolah._

_He had even changed something in her muggle devices. Her phone, her Ipod, her laptop. The magic in the air around the house made them wacky and they wouldn't work. Her father after seven months had called her in India and told her of the success of his experiments with muggle items. Not only did they channel the magic in the air around them and start working properly but now they would charge with the magic, meaning no electricity when she was in a magical area. But they tended to work a bit slower she had noticed. Seriously, wizards called themselves superior?_

_--_

POP. Vina's eyes snapped open and she sat up looking at her father who seemed a little worse for the wear but nothing too serious. "Food's on the table, dad. Rice, stir fry vegetables and tofu. No excuses. Eat everything." Her father glared at her but sat down at the table waving his wand and warming up the food. And slowly took it in.

"The Dark Lord is alive once again. Resurrected by Potter's blood. It would be dangerous for him to know of your existence and I like an idiot, told the entire Order. He is lying low at the moment, so I doubt he will ask for my place as a place for refuge for him or anyone else anytime soon, but we need to figure out some emergency plan so that you can be safe if it strikes. It would be best if we got a Portkey made for the Headquarters. Yes, I'll talk to Albus about giving you the password so that you can enter the place without any problem." Vina nodded in compliance. Whatever kept her father sane at night.

_AN__- Alright?_


	4. Chapter 4

** Chronicles of the Daughter**

**Chapter 3:- In which everyone finds out**

Thursday, July 31th

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE BEEN HERE, AND NOT STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS LIKE I WAS!" thundered a very irritated Harry Potter. It seemed he was less than pleased at the fact that his friends had been involved in what he liked to call 'the conspiracy against Harry'. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, boys were such drama queens at times and they blamed the women for PMS! It seemed they had gone beyond consoling now.

"We know Harry. But there is nothing that can be changed now. How about we talk of all the things that we have heard here, instead? Huh? Ron…. Would you like to share some interesting news?" Hermione glared at Ron, daring him to argue any further. Ron visibly gulped down and the three friends walked down to the dining table where they all sat down for the breakfast prepared by Molly Weasley.

"Well, so what's been new? Any attacks? Any deaths? What has Voldemort been planning?" Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"Oh, Harry. Have you been reading the Daily Prophet, at all?"

"Well no. You know the Dursleys… Why did something happen?"

"Well….to put it bluntly, mate, the Daily Prophet is not really on our side anymore, not that it was in the first place." At seeing Harry's quizzical glances, he continued, "they are calling you a liar, and an attention seeker. Voldemort has been keeping on the low and that just supports their theories. The Order is trying to send out spies and everything, but there is no concrete information. At least that's what we have been finding out from Fred and George."

"HOW CAN THEY DO THIS? DON'T THEY KNOW THAT THEY ARE ENDANGERING EVERYONE'S LIVES." Hermione sighed, 'Here we go again.' She quickly and carefully diverted the topic to Harry's oncoming trial. Really lying about fear was not Harry's forte. It was true what someone said about the Gryffindors, they wore their hearts on their sleeves. It was in the middle of this conversion that Sirius entered the dining room. For once, Hermione was glad that Black had interrupted them. It was not that she did not like him, no she really didn't actually, but she did not consider him the ideal role model for Harry who needed a lot of stability in his life, something she was sure the child-like Black could never provide. Following him was Profesor Lupin, and Hermione sighed in relief. 'Finally, someone with a brain!' she thought.

"So kids, what's up? What are you all talking about?" Sirius said pulling up a chair to sit beside Harry, taking note to clamp his godson on the back and welcome him into his mother's house.

"We were just about to tell Harry about the interesting development concerning Snape. Would you like to do the honors Sirius?" Ron asked. Sirius and Remus exchanged a fearful glance which did not go unnoticed by the other three occupants of the room. "Is something wrong? I mean I understand the idea of Snape procreating can be quite a disturbing mental picture… but are you guys afraid?"

"SNAPE…PROCREATING?? Bloody hell. That is just fucking disturbing. Who? When? What? And fore mostly why??" Harry ended is inquiry in a whiny note, that brought Sirius into a small smile.

"You know James used to do the same thing when he would not get his way around the house." Hermione rolled her eyes. And this was the other problem. Black thought of Harry as James and tried to instigate him into doing things that were expected of his partner-in-crime and not his godson. Seeing Harry grinning at this comment, Hermione inwardly sighed. When would Harry learn that Sirius was not the adequate father image that Harry had put him in a pedestal of. "It is pretty disturbing to think about isn't it? Actually it's not that…" he again exchanged a glance with Remus who in turn nodded, as if giving approval for what Sirius was about to say next. "Now listen carefully because what I am about to tell you is very important…"

"What's very important?" two twin voices cried in unison. "Naughty, naughty, Black. Scheming and plotting without the Masters involved. So what's this important conversation topic?"

"When I look back, George was there that day. Older, wiser. With her. I think they deserve to know." Remus, the ever wise came out with his input.

"It was in our sixth year, the Marauders' sixth year. The year started just fine, the Welcome Feast Prank, the studies. As normal as Hogwarts could get. But the change happened on Halloween when a few kids were found on the tenth floor…"

"Tenth? There is a tenth floor in Hogwarts?"

"Apparently there was….accessible only during major accidents or something. No one has explored the entire Hogwarts, not even Dumbledore can say that, and he has been in the school for a loooonnnnggg time. But that is not the point. When these kids were found, unconscious on that floor, powerful magic was involved. That was all we were allowed to know at that time. It was around two weeks later that she awoke and started schooling with us." Looking at the quizzical glances of the kids, Sirius sadly and fearfully smiled, "Her. Annalise Snape. She was….we never… Scary. That was one word I could use around her. She scared me, scared us. Evil. There was something completely off about her. Never in my life have I been threatened and been so scared about it. Not even when my mother used to scream about disowning me. One minute she was an angel, the other she was pissed and then she was evil. Your father and I, Harry, we tried to find out everything about her. She even confessed to us that she was a Dark Witch, but we could never find any proof. And that maniacal laugh of hers that she let out when she found out about our unsuccessful endeavors. Mark my words, all of you, she is coming here, and she is the next Dark Lady in the making. Voldemort probably mentored her and knowing Snape he would have gladly given up his daughter if it meant that she was going to grow up to be the woman he saw in his past. I am giving you all this warning, stay away from her when she comes here. Don't even try snooping around her, she will gladly kill you, especially you, Harry. Be very careful around her.' Finishing up his sermon, Sirius walked out of the room leaving perplexed teenagers in his wake.

The silence was deafening. The words that Sirius had just uttered seemed so far fetched. But Remus had said nothing to contradict him, so something must have been bothering them both. And a case of time travel, so far into the past! It was unthinkable! Yes, Hermione had traveled back into the past, but that was just mere hours, not years, and certainly not decades! But the fear and breathlessness in the voice, had scared Hermione. Not enough to stop her ever thinking mind from evolving theories, and making patterns. "Was he serious, Professor Lupin? Don't even try Fred and George," an astonished Hermione exclaimed.

Remus bit his lips for a second, and then hesitatingly opened his mouth, "I wasn't there for most of what Sirius and James did to be truthful. But they were very serious about the entire issue. Researching, confronting Annalise and her Slytherin gang. Something new happened every week with her around, and usually it ended up with the two of them being humiliated in front of the entire Great Hall. Sirius and James won everytime, but Annalise never lost her smile, her smirk, her laugh. I advise you all to be very cautious around her. If possible, don't interact. Though I don't think that's likely considering Molly is inviting her to dinner tonight and will expect each of you to set an example. Just, think everything through before venturing out to your adventures."

-

-

-

-

_Same time_

_Another part of the house_

"Be reasonable, Severus. I am sure Annalise would like to come to the party tonight in honor of Harry's fifteenth birthday. It would be nice for her to interact with people her age during this vacation. Surely you can compromise a little bit for your daughter. Tonight's feast will be extraordinary."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have already told you that her dance performance is tonight and by the time she is done it will be very late to intrude on your hospitality," a very irritated Potions Master gritted out through his teeth.

"Nonsense, Severus. It will be no problem at all, and I doubt that the kids will sleep by the time you get home. Now I expect both you and your daughter here tonight. Is that understood?" Mothering seven idiotic brats had definitely given Molly Weasley an edge over the irritant Potions Master, who had no choice but to bow down to the tone and agree to the invitation sent out to him and his daughter to celebrate the Potter brat's birthday. He turned on his heel and left the house even more annoyed than before. Molly Weasley sighed in contentment. She knew how to set these snappy brats straight. Now the only thing was his daughter, if she was anything like him than she would be a handful, and Molly had no regrets in overturning her, even another's daughter, on her lap and giving her exactly what she deserved. She bustled around the kitchen to get started on dinner when an angry Sirius Black entered the room.

"Molly, how could you invite that little brat here? I don't want Snape's filth in my house. Kindly take back your invitation."

"Sirius Black. You will not speak to me in that tone. And I have invited Annalise Snape and that is my final decision. No, no. argue any further and no dinner, understood? Lord knows what that girl went through being the daughter of Snape. How he treats her, and what she has turned out to be. I am here to show her a better parent example and I will not have an overgrown toddler ruining it!" Sirius growled in anger at the comment and brushed past her and stomped upstairs to feed Buckbeak. It seemed Molly Weasley took care of more kids than she had originally thought.

-

-

-

-

_Two minutes later _

_Spinner's End_

"What does that blasted woman think of herself? Trying to assert herself to me? What's for lunch? What time do you leave?" an extremely frustrated Severus Snape pulled out a rickety old chair from underneath the dining table and sat down. Annalise rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, father." She put a bowl full of mushroom soup, something that made the elder man wrinkle his nose in distaste, and a plate full of buttered bread. After arranging the utensils and cutlery on the table, she too sat down opposite her father and began to serve for herself. Reluctantly her father followed her example. She was damn sure she had been his mother in a previous lifetime, something that it seemed that had carried onto this one. "I leave in an hour. The bus will come by the house to pick me up. The tickets are on your study table in the bedroom. There are two there, so if you want you can invite anyone, though that possibility seems quite blurred to me."

"I am sorry. Its just that blasted Weasley woman. Who the hell does she think she is? Asserting herself over me like that. I am a grown man, and I can take care of myself and my daughter, very well, thank you." Annalise raised her eyebrows, and Snape continued on with the explanation, "She has invited us for dinner. After your performance. It is Potter's birthday and it seems no one is allowed to miss the feast of the damn brat and the celebrations. Oh joy! I will pick you up after the performance and we will apparate there. Can we please change the topic? What exactly is your dance on?"

"It's not just a dance this time dad. I got promoted to another level four months ago, and so their theme is a musical rather than a dance. It's a very exciting play actually, and even more interesting is my part in it. I am told I do it rather well!"

"What role do you play?"

"One of an extremely sexually frustrated woman who falls in an obsessive love." Snape chocked on his soup and reached for the glass of water. Gulping it down quickly, he tried to regain his breath. Annalise grinned, it was fun seeing her father all out of sorts. "Dad, it's not that bad. Actually the play is about a man who is bored of his marriage and decides to go for an affair. He meets my character, Saira in a bar and the affair starts. It seems all innocent until he decides he wants to back out now that his wife is pregnant. Saira on the other hand has fallen in love with him, which quickly turns into obsession as she tries to woo him back, or rather threaten him back into a relation with her. She threatens his wife and child. And he now has to decide what is more important… dun dun dun! In the end well I get killed. But it will be sooo much fun, dad."

"Fun? Absolutely not. I am putting my foot down this time, Annalise. You will not leave with those hooligans of a dance troupe. Lord knows what they are making my innocent daughter do there. No child, you are too young to understand. I forbid it." Seeing Annalise get up out of the table and walk towards her knapsack, organizing it and checking for everything, he continued, "I am serious, Annalise. No way you are leaving this house, young miss." The doorbell rang and Annalise rushed with her things towards the door. A young woman was there, dressed in tight slacks and a tight shirt, typical dance attire. "Annalise Snape. Kindly come back here. My authority is in this house still, woman!"

"Bye dad. I love you. Come on time—six o'clock sharp dad.' Waving a butterfly kiss at the man, Annalise stepped inside the bus and Severus watched it speed away. Bloody hell, had the world turned upside down?! His authority had left him all of a sudden. He needed a drink.

-

-

-

-

_A/N:- Anyone has any suggestions how to proceed further with the story? I know the plot is not too original but it just wouldn't leave my head!! I had to write it down to clear my head and proceed into my studies. So any suggestion would be very much appreciated. _


End file.
